Tyler
Tyler (The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. He is currently in the competition. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Tyler's conflict with Alejandro starts when he flirts with Lindsay. Tyler is used as a stool for Alejandro during the challenge. Tyler's team lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Tyler kept trying to get Lindsay to remember him, but she was distracted by Alejandro. His team lost again, when Ezekiel took off to retrieve his hat. Instead of voting off Alejandro, he voted off Ezekiel. In Boating in Italy, Tyler didn't talk much, but he did try to get Lindsay to remember him, she does, but only calls him "Tyson". His team finally won the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Tyler flirts with Lindsay alot in the winners compartment, but so does Alejandro, which causes them to fight. Tyler followed Alejandro's leadership, despite Tyler hating him. The Killer Adventurers lost, when the other team got to the plane first. In G'Day Australia, Tyler tried to get Lindsay back to him. His team found the red gem first, after a long struggle with the Screaming Travelers, Sadie got ahold of the gem. Tyler then got the red gem from Sadie and gave it to Lindsay so she could win. Lindsay won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers. In El Bullio, Tyler didn't last long on the bull, but Lindsay did remember him and got off the bull to thank him, but it costed a member for the challenge. Tyler's team lost the challenge. In Deep Blue Sea, Tyler flirted with Lindsay alot in this episode. During the challenge, Lindsay found the key to the chest and she gave it to Tyler as thanks for giving her the red gem before. Tyler won the challenge for his team. In German Grumps, Tyler and his team were enjoying the winners compartment while they were in it. Tyler's team lost the challenge, after Katie gave Heather their flag, which got her voted off. In Amazon Drama, Tyler seems to have Lindsay now, since Alejandro stopped flirting with her. Before the challenge starts, Alejandro picked up the mine car from G'Day Australia, which Tyler thought was wrong. During the challenge, Tyler and his team got ahead, when the other team get kidnapped by natives, but they crash the mine car when they hit a rock. Tyler's team lost, when Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with them. In Robbery in Paris, Tyler didn't talk to much, but his team won the challenge, after Lindsay got the painting. In Japanese HiJinks, Tyler was enjoying slushies with his team in the winners compartment. Chris calls everyone to come to the diner compartment, where he announced they have made it merge, and also announces LeShawna was back. Tyler didn't pass the first challenge, his joke wasen't very good, he went with Lindsay and voted Courtney to win invincibility. In Big Ben Diving, Tyler was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. During the challenge, Tyler was excited about bungie jumping, but when it was his turn, he tried to do a flip, but hit his head on Big Ben, knocking himself out. Tyler lost the challenge to Eva. Heather was able to convince Tyler to vote Izzy off. In Sweden Ya, Tyler was trying to get Lindsay to remember his name, but it didn't work. Tyler defended Lindsay when Heather insulted her, Lindsay was also backed up by Gwen. During the challenge, Tyler couldn't figure it out at all and lost the challenge to Heather. Heather was able to get Tyler to vote off Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, Tyler comforted Lindsay when Courtney was insulting her and made her cry, Tyler said in the confessional that Courtney needs to go. During the challenge, Tyler's costume was nothing but his red jump suit, which costed him the challenge. Tyler voted off Heather, but she was safe because of her immunity idol. Trivia * Tyler was involved in the first conflict of the season.